In a side mirror device mounted on a side portion of a vehicle, a mirror main body which reflects a vehicle rear side is accommodated in an opening on the vehicle rear side of a mirror housing and a vehicle front side of the mirror housing is formed in a convexly curved shape toward a front side. In this type of side mirror device, when water droplets adhere to the mirror housing while the vehicle travels in rain or the like, there is a concern of the water droplets transferred downward along an outer surface of the mirror housing being blown by a traveling wind of the vehicle and introduced into a mirror main body side. Thus, a side mirror device configured to be able to prevent water droplets from being introduced into the mirror main body side when the vehicle travels has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
In the side mirror device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a plurality of protruding walls protruding downward are provided on the mirror housing so that water droplets that adhere to the mirror housing smoothly fall downward along the protruding walls. Thus, water droplets easily fall downward along the protruding walls even when the mirror housing receives a traveling wind when the vehicle travels.
Also, in the side mirror device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a through hole is provided at a lower end of the mirror housing and a camera capable of imaging the outside of the vehicle is provided in the through hole. In addition, the protruding walls are disposed in the mirror housing at a position on an outer-upper side of the through hole in which the camera is installed. Therefore, in this side mirror device, water droplets can be prevented from being introduced toward the lens of the camera because the protruding walls cause the water droplets to fall even when the water droplets that adhere to the mirror housing flow downward along an outer side surface thereof.